


school is dumb and demigods hate it

by HamiltonTrashPanda



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: :), Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Annabeth Chase, Bisexual Percy Jackson, Bisexual Piper McLean, Celebrities, Chiron cant control his children, Conspiracy Theories, Dad Chiron, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Katie is a Weed dealer, Lesbian Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Lesbian Thalia Grace, M/M, Online School, Pansexual Character, Texting, These demigods suck at school, TikTok, Twitter, a lot of texting, are we even suprised tho, eventually, its great, loosely, this is a fucking texting fic about school why am i giving it a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonTrashPanda/pseuds/HamiltonTrashPanda
Summary: The distance learning ish fic no one asked for.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll, Lou Ellen Blackstone/Connor Stoll, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 24
Kudos: 140





	1. PERCY

CONTACT LIST: 

Annabeth: Smart Ass💖

Jason: BRRRRRROOOOOOO

Piper: Dumbass❤️

Drew: #1 lesbian

Leo: W H Y #1

Frank: DIstant Cousin #26390927249

Reyna: Scary(PLEASEDONTKILLME)

Thalia: tree

Hazel: Most Precious Cousin

Connor: W H Y #2

Travis: W H Y #3

Katie: Weed Dealer 

Lou Ellen: ✨Pansexual Magic✨

Miranda: Weed Dealers Sister

Clarisse: fuckno

Chris: How???

Grover: KINGBROBFFF💚💚💚💚💚

Juniper: Tree but Ily

Nico: goth emo punk-ass BITCH

Will: Sun Sun Sun Sun

Rachel: #1

Tyson: KING SHIT

Calypso: Related to a star

Chiron: Horse Teacher Dude

* * *

Percy was going to kills someone at this rate.

He already was horrible at paying attention in class (Thanks ADHD) but doing classes in his cabin at camp with a thousand and two little distractions? Yeah, that wasn’t working.

So far, only twenty minutes into his first class, he had:

-Gotten distracted by the hippocampi on his ceiling, missing something he assumed was very important judging by the fact his teacher seemed angry at him for loosing focus

-Gotten into an argument with Thalia over text about what the best Queen song was

-Struggled to unmute himself multiple times.

And now, he was certain that the world was out to spite him.

First of all, his asshole of a teacher was making him read something. This teacher knew full well that Percy was a slow reader and struggled with reading out loud but choose to give little tuts every time he stumbled on a word.

Then his door came crashing down.

On it; Connor and Travis Stoll covered in soot, grinning like maniacs.

Ten seconds of silence, then-

“STOLLS!” Came Clarisse’s yell.

Percy moaned, putting his head in his hands, momentarily forgetting about his class as Clarisse came storming in, choosing to drag the now pleading for their lives Stolls.

“Uhhhh...Mr Jackson?” His teacher asked.

His head shot up, now remembering his class, and flushing red as he took in the many wide-eyed faces staring in horror at him.

“Oh, uh,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “That, uh, It’s fine. Don’t worry!” He gave a shaky thumbs-up, grinning to seal the deal.

“Okay.” His teacher said, her eye seeming to twitch. “I think that’s enough reading for today Mr Jackson.”

Grateful, Percy muted himself, before slumping in his chair and grabbing his phone.

Camp Half-Blood Hoes

Me

I AM GOING TO KILL YOU STOLLS

Dumbass❤️

F in the chat for the stolls

W H Y #2

We’re alive btw

Smart Ass💖

No one asked Connor

W H Y #2

:(

W H Y #3

:(

Me

What did you guys even do

I miss my door

fuckno

[Attachment: 1 Image]

_ The image of Clarisse's spear, which is broken in half and has ‘STOLL SUPREMACY’ carved into it _

#1 lesbian

Rip clarisses spear

fuckno

Imma kill you Tanaka

#1 lesbian

Square tf up bitch

W H Y #1

Watch youre profanity…

Smart Ass💖

***Your

W H Y #1

Oh for FUCKS sake annabeth

Horse Teacher Dude

You all have class, off your phones

W H Y #3

Yes ma’am

  
  


Percy looked back up to his screen, now noticing that they were watching a video. He tuned in, placing his phone on the desk, checking the time as he did.

Ten minutes left.

He groaned.

* * *

Percy was lucky, he had English next with his lovely stepfather, Paul.

Not only that, but Annabeth was also in his class, and they always seemed to be in the same group. It was  _ quite _ the mystery as to why that was.

Also, Paul never really cared if people were on their phones. He just wanted his students to be at least listening, but they didn’t have to be fully present, automatically making Paul one of the most liked teachers at Goode.

Camp Half-Blood Hoes

✨Pansexual Magic✨

[Attachment: 1 video]

I love turning people into pigs

_ The video is of Lou Ellen turning a person into a pig _

Me

@reyna, this is you if you learned magic from circe

Scary(PLEASEDONTKILLME)

This is you if you fray my patience even more:

[Attachment: 1 image]

_ The image is of a drawing of a dead person, a knife sticking out of them _

Me

WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT

goth emo punk-ass BITCH

A dead person

Me   
NO SHIT

W H Y #1

[Attachment: 1 video]

_ The video shows Leo setting a large piece of wood on fire _

Related to a star

LEONIDAS VALDEZ WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING

W H Y #1

science

tree

im fairly certain that is not science

W H Y #1

shut up tree

tree

[Attachment: 1 video]

_ The video is of Thalia, who is sharpening a silver arrow _

W H Y #1

I AM VERY SORRY PLEASE DON”T KILL ME   
  


tree

…

W H Y #1

THALIA WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

Related to a star

[Attachment: 1 video]

_ The video shows Leo, noticeably distressed, rocking in the corner, phone in front of him _

tree

lol rip

W H Y #1

Nwonbipfbieuhbfiuwqahsoiwejhoweidn

Me

Thalia don’t kill him

tree

oh fuck off

Me

:(

Weed Dealer

[Attachment: 1 image]

_ The photo is of a weed plant _

Weed Dealer

FUCK WRONG CHAT   
DELETE   
FUCK   
HOW DO I DELETE

Smart Ass💖

You can’t I disabled it

Weed Dealer

ANNABETH WHY

Smart Ass💖

Idk it seemed like a good idea

Horse Teacher Dude

Katie please come to the big house

Weed Dealer

KAtie isn’t here right now please leave a message after the beat

Horse Teacher Dude

Miss Gardner...

Weed Dealer

:)

Sun Sun Sun Sun

Lol rip Katie

Weed Dealer

SHUT UP WILL IM GOING TO DIE

Weed Dealers Sister

Can I have your Nintedo Switch?

Weed Dealer

NO

W H Y #3

Can I….???

Weed Dealer

ABSOLUTELY NOT

Horse Teacher Dude

Katie.

Weed Dealer

I”M COMING IM SORRY 

W H Y #3

She’s not

Weed Dealer

I SWEAR TO THE FUCKING GODS TRAVIS I AM GOING TO RIP YOURE THROAT OUT

Smart Ass💖

Percy are you okay

Me

Yeah I just forgot how to breathe for a hot second

Most Precious Cousin

#1 where did that drawing come from

#2 Katie you did this to yourself

#3 Percy that is absolutely not helping the situation but are you okay

Me

No im ded

Smart Ass💖

You look alive to me

Me

Oh go fuck yourself

Smart Ass💖

I would prefer you

KINGBROBFFF💚💚💚💚💚

ANNABETH-

  
  


Smart Ass💖

hehehe

[Attachment: 1 image]

_ The photo is of Percy’s photo in zoom. He is blushing heavily.  _

#1

Great you’ve broken your BF Annabeth

Oh and I painted that Hazel

Most Precious Cousin

WHY

goth emo punk-ass BITCH

I asked

Tree but Ily

WHAT IS GOING ON

Me

oh hi juniper

Tree but Ily

hi

#1

hi to you too jackson

me

eww a vegan

W H Y #1

Im making that my contact name for Piper-

#1

IM NOT VEGAN   
  


Tree but Ily

WHAT IS HAPPENING DEAR GODS   
  


#1 lesbian

a lot

-katie got busted for her weed

-the stolls broke clarisses spear again

-Annabeth broke her boyfriend

-Leo failed at science

-rachel insisted shes not a vegan

-Thalia threatened to kill Leo

-Reyna threatened to kill Percy

-Lou Ellen turned someone into a pig

Not in that order

Tree but Ily

oh

who was it lou ellen?

✨Pansexual Magic✨

Some asshole from cabin five

fuckno

WHAT   
  


✨Pansexual Magic✨

oops

Horse Teacher Dude

Lou Ellen Turn him back

✨Pansexual Magic✨

:(

Fine

Weed Dealer

I’m alive

Weed Dealers Sister

Dammit I wanted your switch

W H Y #3

[Attachment: 1 video]

_ The video shows Katie, noticeably dishevelled, storming out of the room, muttering about murder _

Weed Dealers Sister

Well rip me

#1 lesbian

You will be missed

Dumbass❤️

You wont

#1 lesbian

are you still mad I stole your fry

Dumbass❤️

What do you think

#1 lesbian

IT WAS A SINGLE FRY   
  


Dumbass❤️

I DONT CARE

Me

Ooooooh things are heating up…

#1 lesbian

stfu

Dumbass❤️

stfu

Smart Ass💖

[Attachment: 1 video]

_ The video shows Percy, who's obviously reading the text, starting to pout _

Smart Ass💖

good job you hurt his feelings

BAHAHHAHA

PAUL NOTICED   
AND ASKED WHAT WAS WRONG

Me

Annabeth shut up

Smart Ass💖

make me

Me

👀

DIstant Cousin #2639092724

I swear to the gods can you two  _ not _

Me

Frank!

DIstant Cousin #2639092724

Im not saying hello unless yall promise to not do that

Me

Why :(

DIstant Cousin #2639092724

There are children here

Me

Who?

DIstant Cousin #2639092724

@KING SHIT

Me

Tysons not that young

_ KING SHIT _

stop

Me

oh for fucks sake-

BRRRRRROOOOOOO

Like father like son

#1 lesbian

mmm thats the tea

#1

please never say that agin

Me

Jason you’re supposed to be on my side

BRRRRRROOOOOOO

dont tell me what to do

How???

Has anyone seen Clarisse?

W H Y #2

says concerned boyfriend, 19

How???

Shut up.

I can’t find her

fuckno

Im fine lol

How???

WHERE ARE YOU

fuck no

[Attachment: 1 Image]

_ The photo shows a training dummy, lying in the sand, torn to bits _

How???

ah

Be right there

Dumbass❤️

SEE PERCY AND ANNABETH   
THAT IS HOW TO HAVE A COUPLE INTERACTION WITHOUT BEING WEIRD   
  


Smart Ass💖

fuck off

Me

^^^

Sun Sun Sun Sun

Nico is a fucking asshole and heres the proof

[Attachment: 1 image]

_ The photo is mainly of Nico, who seems to be sitting on top of Will, in a way that makes Will unable to move _

Sun Sun Sun Sun

I HAVE TO BE IN THE INFIRMARY RIGHT NOW

goth emo punk-ass BITCH

heheeheh nico go brrrrrr

#1 lesbian

who let the child onto twitter

goth emo punk-ass BITCH

fuck you im older than you

#1 lesbian

how are you even texting 

goth emo punk-ass BITCH

MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS

Dumbass❤️

Did-

Did Nico di angelo just quote Monty Python and The Holy FUCKING GRAIL   
  


goth emo punk-ass BITCH

and other unsolved mysteries

tree

this is why no one likes you nico

goth emo punk-ass BITCH

>:(

Horse Teacher Dude

thalia be nice

tree

i am nice

Me

I beg to differ

tree

go fuck a truck

Dumbass❤️

@Percy and Annabeth; if yall make an innuendo again I will hurt you

Smart Ass💖

This is biphobia

Dumbass❤️

IM BI ANNABETH

WE’RE ALL GAY HERE

EVEN CJ IS VERY GAY

✨Pansexual Magic✨

Camp Half-Blood motto

Me

Even octavian?

Scary(PLEASEDONTKILLME)

we dont speak that name here

Me

understandable, have a nice day


	2. Annabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incoming Headache🐋
> 
> In other news, I am in love with Freddie Mercury
> 
> W I F E
> 
> NO SHIT

Percy: Incoming Headache🐋

Jason: Bat

Piper: W I F E

Drew: Used to hate but ily now

Leo: nonononononono

Frank: 🥛

Reyna: The Only Sane Person

Thalia: tree 🏹

Hazel: 💛Horse Girl💛

Connor: Blocked and Reported

Travis: Blocked and Reported (pt 2)

Katie: Plant Mom

Loue Ellen: She turned the stolls into pigs once so: 👑

Miranda: :)

Clarisse: t a l l

Chris: Chris

Grover: My BF’s BF

Juniper: My BF’s, BF’s GF

Nico: smol hehehehe

Will: not dead bc of 

Rachel: Green

Tyson: Peanut Butter

Calypso: :0

Chiron: 🐴 + 🧔🏽

* * *

School was possibly Annabeth Chase’s least favourite thing to do.

She and Percy had chosen to do distance learning at camp, an idea that quickly proved disastrous after the incident with the Stolls and Clarisse.

The thing was, a good portion of the people at camp were year-rounders, meaning they didn’t attend and school program. And while they  _ technically  _ had activities, energy and enthusiasm were high, and certain people had made bad habits of skipping their activities.

By this point, Annabeth was sure everyone in her and Percy’s class at least knew that their fellow campers existed, all of them having dropped in for a variety of reasons.

There was of course, the Stolls and their utterly stupid acts, and Clarisse's less than calm response that had spread like wildfire. Apparently, the class had been recorded, and the clip of the biggest idiots Annabeth knew passed around the school like wildfire.

Jason had dropped by in one of her classes, asking about something related to the temples they were collaborating on. Piper had practically kidnapped her one time, insisting that she need to spar right then and there.

Annabeth hated school.

But at least her friends made up for it.

* * *

Camp Half-Blood Hoes

Incoming Headache🐋

In other news, I am in love with Freddie Mercury

W I F E

NO SHIT

Incoming Headache🐋

Stop bullying me Piper

W I F E

Annabeth come get yo man

Me

Sort this out yourself

Incoming Headache🐋

You’re mean Annie

Me

Don’t call me that

Incoming Headache🐋

😚

W I F E

One of these days imma kill you two

Incoming Headache🐋

Can you reach?

W I F E

I hate you *so* much

🐴 + 🧔🏽

Classes Mr Jackson, Miss Chase, Miss McLean

My BF’s BF

*Mrs Jackson

Me

GROVER WTF

W I F E

WAIT WHAT   
WHEN?

  
  
Incoming Headache🐋

NEVER   
WE AREN’T ENGAGED   
GROVER

Peanut Butter

Annie and Percy got married????!!!!!?????

My BF’s BF

You’re not?

I thought you threw the apple at Annabeth?

Incoming Headache🐋

GROVER SHUT UP

AND NO TYSON WE DIDN’T

My BF’s BF

Make me

W I F E

Oh not again 

Me

What you think we gonna do mclean?

W I F E

You know damn well

🐴 + 🧔🏽

CLASSES   
  


W I F E

ew

🐴 + 🧔🏽

…

W I F E

OKAY IM SORRY

* * *

Annabeth crossed her arms over her stomach, listening to the all school assembly. 

She felt more tired than she should, and her head was as cloudy as San Francisco in the winter, so in order to maybe wake her up a bit, she picked up her phone. 

Camp Half-Blood Hoes

nonononononono

this school assembly is stupid

W I F E

you say as if you're even listening

what are you even doing

nonononononono

if i had my camera on that would mean i would tell you but i don't so none of your business

:0

leo

nonononononono

yes ma'am

:0

what are you doing

Blocked and Reported

yeah leo

nonononononono

you’re literally in the same room as me

Blocked and Reported (pt 2)

[Attachment: 1 video]

_ The video is of Leo, whose hair is on fire while he adjusts something on the automan head in front of him. He turns to the camera and flips it off before the video cuts. _

Blocked and Reported (pt 2)

Question answered

Katie do you have any weed

She turned the stolls into pigs once so: 👑

Yeah Katie

Do you

Plant Mom

Imma kill all of you

and no

:)

PSA she’s lying

Plant Mom

for the loVE OF THE FUCKING GODS

🐴 + 🧔🏽

Miss Gardner

Plant Mom

THEY ARE *LYING*

I DO NOT HAVE ANY MORE WEED

Blocked and Reported

so you admit you had some at some point

Plant Mom

CONNOR PLEASE SHUT UP 

My BF’s, BF’s GF

guys shut up

Plant Mom

THANK YOU JUNIPER

My BF’s, BF’s GF

Np 😊

My BF’s BF

thats why my gf is the best

🥛

I am literally waiting for Percy to say something

Used to hate but ily now

Hes typing 

[Attachment: 1 image]

_ The photo shows Percy’s photo on zoom, eyebrows scrunched up, clearly texting _

Bat

wait drew i didn’t know you were on the zoom

i didnt see you

Me

bat

Used to hate but ily now

bat

W I F E

bat

nonononononono

bat

Bat

i hate all of you

W I F E

annie you okay

you look really sad right now

Me

i don’t want to talk right now sorry

Green

girl do you want me to get you something

Me

no im fine

tree 🏹

whats up fuckers

also annie stop lying

whats wrong

The Only Sane Person

Thals leave her alone

tree 🏹

I'M CONCERNED SORRY

t a l l

can someone please tell me why my armour is missing

Chris

Clarisse dont murder anyone please

t a l l

how do u know imma kill anyone?????? i don't have to

Chris

common sense

ill help u find it tho

smol hehehehe

the stolls did it

Blocked and Reported

OH FOR FUCKS SAKE

  
  
Blocked and Reported (pt 2)

WTF DI ANGELO

WE DID NOT CLARISSE

I SWEAR ON THE STYX

t a l l

i believe you

Blocked and Reported

wait what

t a l l

ur too dumb to be able to steal it

Blocked and Reported

oh go fuck yourself

💛Horse Girl💛

lol rip

also are you sure your fine Annabeth

and wheres percy

Used to hate but ily now

idk hes not on the zoom anymore

Incoming Headache🐋

im fine

🥛

Percy that wasn’t even the question

...and he's not replying

welp

* * *

Incoming Headache🐋

annie are you okay love

im really tired

feel like shit

and this teachers voice is going to kill me

ill be over in just a few kay

okay

i love you

love you more hun

* * *

Camp Half-Blood Hoes

W I F E

yall percys with annabeth now

Green

HOLDUP

WHAT

W I F E

[Attachment: 1 video]

_ The video is pointed on Annabeth, where you can clearly see Percy standing to the side. Annabeth's head is turned and it's obvious she is talking to him. His hand takes hers and then, the image disappears, having left the meeting _

My BF’s BF

huh

yall okay

Incoming Headache🐋

yeah we're fine

My BF’s BF

kay just checking

* * *

Camp Half-Blood hoes

Bat

ANNABETH

PERCY

WE HAVE CLASS

YALL ARE LATE

MISS REEDS IS ASKING WHERE YALL ARE

GUYS

WTF 

WHERE ARE YOU

IDK WHAT TO REPLY

PIPER CAN YOU GO FIND THEM

W I F E

on it

welp i found them

Bat

WHERE TF ARE THEY

W I F E 

[Attachment: 1 image]

_ The image shows the couple curled up in bed with each other, both obviously fast asleep _

Bat

oh for fucks sake

what do i tell her

Green

idk man just say that they had something they had to do

_ @not dead bc of  _ once ur awake can you check that theyre okay

not dead bc of 

yeah i will

W I F E

pun intended

?

not dead bc of 

sure

W I F E

jeez is everyone in a mood rn

smol hehehehe

no he’s just pissed bc i broke my arm again

The Only Sane Person

how tf did you manage that

smol hehehehe

so i was shadow traveling

not dead bc of 

which i told him not too

The Only Sane Person

of course you were

smol hehehehe

and i kinda misjudged my landing point and landed on zeus's fist

then fell off

💛Horse Girl💛

Nico are you okay???????

smol hehehehe

[Attachment : 1 image]

_ The image is of his arm, in a cast. Will can clearly be seen his hands on his hip as he stares at the camera _

smol hehehehe

why is it so hard to type with one hand

not dead bc of 

because

it is

smol hehehehe

aren't you a doctor

you should know this

not dead bc of 

we are literally in the same fucking room di angelo ask me to my face

smol hehehehe

>:( you're mean

i hate u

💛Horse Girl💛

Nico be nice

not dead bc of 

like hell you do

godsdammit sit still

i know what yall are gonna say and yall better not


	3. Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some minor tower of nero spoilers. maybe idk. I've just heard shit, haven't read the series.
> 
> ALSO THE LAST TIME THIS DAMN CHAPTER CRASHED MY CHROME SO YAY

  * Annabeth: Me but smarter 
  * Percy: BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO
  * Piper: ILYILY
  * Drew: WERD
  * Leo: 👽HELP👽
  * Frank: King
  * Reyna: BFFFFFFFFFFFF
  * Thalia: tree sister 
  * Hazel: Smol Child Must Protect
  * Connor: No
  * Travis: No 2
  * Katie: Dating Travis so No
  * Loue Ellen: Dating Connor so No
  * Miranda: Sister to the person Dating Travis so No
  * Clarisse: Square TF up
  * Chris:?
  * Grover: plant dude
  * Juniper: plant
  * Nico: C H I L D
  * Will: Sunny D
  * Rachel: Foretells death
  * Tyson: Percys Brother
  * Calypso: Leos GF
  * Chiron: The parental figure I didn’t know I needed



* * *

Camp Half Blood Hoes

Me

okay who broke the wii

King

YALL HAVE A WII?

IN 2020?   
  


Me

yes and it's very special to us shut up

BFFFFFFFFFFFF

Jason why you pretending to be one of them

Me

because I  _ bought _ the damn thing and i want to know who broke it bc Leo and i were gonna play mario kart

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

oh it was some camper who rage quit or something

idk what cabin

just heard through the grapevine

Me

ah

No

It was a cabin 20 person

Lou told me

Dating Connor so No

yepp

i talked to him

reimbursement? 

Me

nah its chill

Leo’s gonna fix it anyway

👽HELP👽

that i am

i just cant find my fuCKING SCREWDRIVER

WERD

Nyssa says its prob on Harleys workbench

👽HELP👽

gracias

WERD

your welcome ig

tree sister

hello non immortal people

especially the lesbians

but not percy bc he pissed me off 

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

😘

Smol Child Must Protect

what happened this time

tree sister

oh idk were ✨feuding✨

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

yes its very fun

nico wanna join

C H I L D

no

yall are wack

tree sister

oh wow thanks

Percys Brother

I can help you Leo!!!

Ill be at Camp this weekend!

👽HELP👽

please do!

we got some unfinished projects and stuff

like some fancy new weapons

ILYILY

👀

Me but smarter

👀

Square TF up

👀

BFFFFFFFFFFFF

👀

Me

yo wtf was that

plant dude

this boi is  _ staring _ at his girl

[Attachment: 1 image]

_ The photo shows Percy, who's watching Annabeth with a dopey smile on his face _

WERD

ew keep that to yourself

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

YOU AND NYSSA DO THE *SAME* THING DREW

WERD

and?

your point?

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

go fuck yourself

WERD

😘

* * *

Daddy Issues

C H I L D

so like why does the ground lokey hate me today

WHAT DID I DO TO YOU

oh before yall ask: i keep tripping

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

exist probably

Me

^^^

tree sister

^^^

Smol Child Must Protect

this is why yall are in therapy

C H I L D

you sound like will

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ooooooooooo

Me

ooooooooooooooooo

C H I L D

have fun waking up w skeletons in your room

Smol Child Must Protect

sometimes i wonder why i try

Percys Brother

Me too

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

this is biphobia

Smol Child Must Protect

STOP WITH THAT JOKE ITS NOT FUNNY ANYMORE

YOU SOUND LIKE PIPER   
  


BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jason?

Me

uh

what

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

do i sound like your gf

tree child

yea jason

does he

Me

i hate you all

C H I L D   
mood

Smol Child Must Protect

Nico no

C H I L D

you sound like reyna

tree child

thats a compliment

right

C H I L D

yea

tree child

that was the most sus yea ive ever heard

Me

nicos just scared to say no

C H I L D

NO IM NOT   
  


tree child

NICO

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

YES YOU ARE

Percys Brother

YES YOU ARE

C H I L D

NOT YOU TOO TYSON

HAZEL SIDE WITH ME

Smol Child Must Protect

…

dont tell me what to do

C H I L D

OH FOR THE LOVE OF

* * *

Camp Half Blood Hoes

Sister to the person Dating Travis so No

whats that one Queen song thats about like...being bi

or has bi undertones

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Don’t Stop Me Now?

Sister to the person Dating Travis so No

THATS THE BITCH

IVE HAD THE LYRIC “ I am a satellite, I'm out of control

I am a sex machine, ready to reload

Like an atom bomb about to

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh explode”

STUC IN MY HEAD ALL DAY

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

why you say that like its a bad thing

do you not love having freddie mercury's gods sent singing in your head all day?

Sister to the person Dating Travis so No

YES BUT WHEN YOUR TAKING A TEST

I DON'T WANT TO BE THINKING ABOUT THAT

Dating Connor so No

istg percy you love queen so much

Me

wow who would have thought

Me but smarter

yeah

he does

he sings it in the shower

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

guilty 🤷🏻‍♂️

Me but smarter

i know

very well

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

you love it tho

Me but smarter

i guess

sometimes

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

:)

Ily babe

Me but smarter

ily too

now go clean your damn cabin

ILYILY

yeah perce

cabin inspection is in

👽HELP👽

in…?

ILYILY

shut up leo we can't all do advanced math at 8

like three hours

No 2

oh shit

oh shit

oh shit

fuck

fuck

fuck

No

mood

The parental figure I didn’t know I needed

Mr. and Mr. Stoll, if your cabin is not clean for the fourth week in a row, you will be getting stable duty for the next month

No

TRAVIS   
  
No 2

IM COMING

Dating Connor so No

there are two wolves inside of me

the one that wants to help so my bf doesnt smell like shit for a month

and the one that finds it funny

Dating Travis so No

go with the second

Me

do it

leave no one behind

Dating Travis so No

Jason wtf

BFFFFFFFFFFFF

Roman training dear

Dating Travis so No

dear?

wait what

KING

unfortunately

Square TF up

betrayed by your own gfs...cold

?

cant relate

Square TF up

yeppp

WERD

I distinctly remember Clarrise not talking to you chris bc you at the last chicken wing

?

why must you bring this up

Dating Travis so No

IS SOMEONE GOING TO ACKNOWLEDGE THAT REYNA CALLED ME DEAR?

Square TF up

oh i remember that

?

*deep sigh*

WERD

your welcome

?

Bitch

WERD

you love me

Me

drew

WERD   
yes dear

Me

i think you may be just a bit wrong

WERD

:(

Lies

I am always correct

plant

um

what

[Attachment: 1 image]

_ The image shows Nico and Will, lying on the floor in the sun _

Sunny D

shhhhhhhhh were vibing

C H I L D

the vibes are real

Me

are you HIGH

C H I L D

no were responsible 

unlike someONE   
  


Dating Travis so No

CAN YALL LET IT GO

  
  
Sunny D

NO

IT IS TO FUN

AND I LOVE MAKING FUN OF YALL

Me

gods your so southern

Sunny D

that i am cali boy

BFFFFFFFFFFFF

Say cali again i dare you

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

whats wrong with cali

Me

IT SOUNDS SO BAD SHUT UP   
  


BFFFFFFFFFFFF

IT DOES

AAAAAAAA

  
  
ILYILY

FUCK NOT CALI

THERE WERE SO MANY GIRLS AT ALL MY SCHOOLS WHO WOULD CALL IT CALI

Me

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

BFFFFFFFFFFFF

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

KING

can i say aaaaaa even tho im canadian

Me

Yes   
  


KING

okay then

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Foretells Death

wait

Me

wha

Foretells Death

how many people here are actually new yorkers

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I AM   
  


Foretells Death

YES WE KNOW

plant dude

YES WE DO

plant

ig i am?

kinda

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

your an honorary new yorker

you to grover

plant

awwww thank you

plant dude

i dont want to be an honorary new yorker

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

well too bad

Smol Child Must Protect

well leo will and i are southerners

annie too i guess

Me but smarter

we dont discuss the fact im from virginia

No

rachel, percy, and travis and i are from New England

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The best part of the US

Me

SHUT UP

tree sister

jase, clarrise, chris, and i are are southwest

katie where you and miranda from again

Sister to the person Dating Travis so No

idaho

i hate it too

WERD

im from seattle

:(

Dating Connor so No

im from the void that is the midwest

No

shes from ohio

Dating Connor so No

shhhhhh

Leos GF

im from an island that sunk about two thousand years ago

take that

KING

im canadian

C H I L D

im gay

and christian

and italian

  
  
  


fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont call California cali thanks
> 
> also my family had a wii for years but then we gave it away bc we were moving. i think about that damn thing every day.

**Author's Note:**

> god this is going to be so fun to make


End file.
